requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Dawn
'The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn' '' Purpose: To achieve true spiritual enlightenment. ''Doctrine: ''Each member is expected to seek a scientific knowledge of the nature and powers of his own being; to attain control of his nature, his powers, his foundations, his vacillations, his likes and dislikes, and his aspirations. Those who progress deeper into the Order's mysteries expect to attain knowledge and conversation with their Holy Guardian Angel, achieve self-reliance, learn the proper use of force, master the skill of meditation, and come to understand the subjective nature of reality; that things are only knowable through their relation to and reaction on other things. As a result of this process of self-enlightenment, the seeker will learn to use his innate magical powers. ''Membership: ''The Golden Dawn is a mortal organization, and while ghouls might successfully infiltrate as far as Status ••, they never receive admittance to the Inner Order. The humans who seek out the Golden Dawn tend to be those who feel something missing in themselves or their lives, some unrecognized potential or purpose. Exceptionally self-possessed individuals often have the most difficulty progressing, as advancement within the Order requires the annihilation of self. ''Special: Since the mid-19th century, the Golden Dawn has maintained a binding non-aggression treaty with the Kindred. Members are protected against vampiric interference, at risk of the Masquerade being broken on a national scale. 'Benefits' • The whole of the Order is modeled on Sephiroth, the Tree of Life in Hermetic Qabalah. Early studies are more intellectual than spiritual, devoted to esoteric philosophy and personal development. The character gains a free Specialty in Occult (Qabalah). •• The character learns to open his understandings, learning to see what is rather than what he wishes to see, aided by the study of astrology, tarot, and geomancy. He gains a free Specialty in Occult (Divination). Furthermore, once per month he may make a Wits + Occult (Divination) roll; if successful, he receives the Foretold Condition regarding the subject of his divination. The initiate is expected to transcend the things that attract and repulse him, deliberately acting against his own morality at times so as to free himself from his predefined idea of self. He cannot progress to the next level of Status without voluntarily exposing himself to a series of breaking points. ••• The character is admitted to the Inner Order, the Rosae Rubeae et Aureae Crucis ''(Ruby Rose and Cross of Gold), and aided to achieve contact with his Holy Guardian Angel. This is mechanically identical to the Common Sense Merit, but experienced as external guidance rather than individual rationality. •••• Adepts of the Inner Order are taught proper magic, including scrying, astral travel, and alchemy. The character gains the Clairvoyance Merit free of charge. ••••• Now one of the Chiefs of the Inner Order, the character receives spirit communication from the Secret Chiefs, those individuals who have transcended their humanity and progressed on to the Order of the Silver Star. The character gains the Telepathy (•••) Merit free of charge. '''Source' Loosely based on the real-life version. Category:Mystery Cults Category:Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn Category:Cults